


In Neeh

by TheCG



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCG/pseuds/TheCG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of backstory I've been tossing around in my head for Ysayle following the Calamity up to when she becomes the leader of the heretics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Neeh

She was alone.

The clouds of powder blocked everything in immediate view. Moments before there was the deafening sound of snow crashing upon ice and rock, of screams and scrambling. Now there was nothing.

Silence.

Ysayle gathered herself up, looking upon the cliff of snow and rock before her where there had once been a path. Where there had once stood her family, her neighbors and friends. Now, hot tears warming trails over her freezing cheeks, there was no one. Not even the cry of the falcon she had run ahead to catch, hoping to save at least one bird from this damned blizzard. Had she been looking to her feet rather than the sky, she might have been there with them. She might have been buried under that impossibly looming sheet of snow. 

The streams of tears wouldn't stop, but she couldn't even sob. The shock was too great, and as she fell to her knees she could feel the snow slowly wetting her traveling clothes. Her only clothes now, everything else was in the cart under the avalanche. Perhaps she would die in these clothes, frozen and buried beneath the ever falling snow. Against the raging snowstorm, she may as well have been naked.

Where was the voice she had been hearing now? Had she too been silenced forever? Perhaps her visions, and the words of that invisible being had all been part of some grand line of jokes that ended here. Perhaps even now The Twelve were looking upon her and laughing at her misery. Perhaps this was Halone's work alone, her fury bearing down upon the child who saw dragons in her dreams.

The wind picked up, whipping her white hair about her face and freezing the tear streaks on her cheeks. Compared to the travel to Ishgard, to the fear of being turned away into the snows once more, to the pain in her chest right now? Laying here to be buried forever would be so simple. Already the frost was nipping at her fingers and toes, if she could just sleep it would happen so peacefully.

 _Nay child. Thy mother has a use for you yet._

A voice. 

No, more akin to a feeling surrounding her conciousness. Unlike the gentle voice of the woman she had heard since her youth, yet unthreatening. She shakily stood, gazing into the harsh white surroundings to try to find the source of the voice.

She knew though, this voice was like Hers. She would find no man in the distance, nor would she see more than a crystal in her dreams. It had always been this way, even if the voice differed now.

_Journey onward, and seeketh thy destiny._

The feeling escaped her, the pressure on her consciousness relieved. In a way she felt renewed, somehow comforted even by the thought of another in this frozen wastteland she had once called home. She clutched her coat closely, feeling numbness spreading to her extremities. 

She would not die here today. If she had nothing else to live for she would at least find the answer to these voices, to the visions of a great white wyrm that plagued her dreams for years. She turned her back on the wall of frost, shakily stepping her way through knee high snow and blinking flakes from her eyes. 

She pushed the image of the avalanche from her mind's eye, focusing on the howling wind to forget the screams of everyone she'd ever known and loved. Trudging forward to anywhere, her mind wandered to the woman and the dragons that had haunted her for as long as she could remember. Be it destiny or death that awaited her at the end, she would see this journey through.

**Author's Note:**

> "In Neeh" is dragonspeak for 'Her Journey' (or at least I hope it is, and that I didn't misunderstand Koji's dragonspeak guide!!)
> 
> Obviously there will be quite a bit of headcanon coming in to play as this progresses, to fill the blanks we've learned from side quests and MSQ. I hope you'll stick around and enjoy the ride!


End file.
